Shelta
Les Shelta sont une communauté nomade d'Irlande, également connue comme Irish travellers (Irlandais: an lucht siúil) ou pavees, tinkers, pikeys, paddies ou encore gypsies. Eux-mêmes se dénomment Minkiers ou Pavees. Quelques uns utilisent encore de nos jour un ancien langage appelé gammon ou tarri (d'autres appellations existent telles que bog Latin, caintíotar, sheldru, shelter, s''helteroch'', the ould thing ou tinker's cant). Le mot Shelta apparaît pour la première fois en 1882 dans le livre The Gypsies de Charles Leland. Il dériverait de l'Irlandais siúl qui signifie marcher, et qui a donné le mot siúltóir, marcheur). L'origine des Shelta remonterait au XIIIe siècle, soit trois siècles avant l'arrivée des premiers Roms dans les îles britanniques. Ceux-ci ne sont donc pas Roms, et des études génétiques ont démontré qu'ils constituaient une ethnie distincte du reste des Irlandais, bien que leurs origines demeurent douteuses. Leur nomadisme en tout cas, suit une longue tradition d'éleveurs nomades (creaghts), à la manière d'autres communautés transhumantes d'Europe. Lexique Environ 10% du lexique du gammon des Shelta dérive du Romani ; le reste dans sa grande majorité, sont des termes empruntés à l'Irlandais, déformés ou cryptés, notamment par inversion des lettres comme le fait le back-slang anglais. -- LEXIQUE en CONSTRUCTION -- a – et ; de ; dans aburth – du tout agetool – effrayé ; qui a peur airpa – un autre [var. ala ; Cf. Irl. aila] akharam – demain akhayr – la nuit dernière akhim – dehors akhonshk – aujourd'hui analth –V. laver ; nettoyer a-raark – pareillement atawp – vivant awarth – un (numéral) ayen – neuf (numéral) ayn – un (numéral) been – bien ; très bien beoir ~ byohr – femme bilsag – lèvres ; bouche blaanoag – vache bladunk – prison blinkam – bougie blinkee – fenêtre blinklum – lumière Bloarna – Protestant bloke (?) – homme [< Irl .buachaill, garçon] bon lar't ang lart – bonne santé bonar – bon [Cf. Fr. bonard] boreens – bas-côté ; caniveau braas – nourriture brikler – bol ; tasse brogees – pantalon court (short) brouen – grain ; maïs brouen sharker – faux (pour faucher) bug ~ bag –V. donner bulla – note ; lettre (courrier) bulscur – fil (de fer ou électrique) burik – table bwikad –V. tenir ; contenir bwikads – tenaille byaig –V. voler ; prendre byanag – coiffure byinniyan – un peu chal – demi ; moitié chal gyetcha – dix [lit. demi-vingt] chaldroch – couteau Rom. cherpyra – menteur ; imposteur coogh ~ kyud – cinq (numéral) cradgie –V. être ; se trouver crush into –V. entrer [Cf. Angl. get into] Daalyon – Dieu dhalyón mun'ia – Dieu te bénisse djarp – vrai ; réel ; excellent djerri – pain djigger – porte djonawdu –V. aller djookh – vêtements djorker – étain (conserve?) djumik –V. jurer Djumnik - dimanche do –Poss. ton ; ta ; deux (numéral) dodjeel's –Poss. ton ; ta dodjeels –Poss. tes dolimi – ténèbres ; nuit noire Dolsk – Protestant dorahoag – crépuscule ; soir dreeper – bouteille dunik – vache elum – ville faychairp – poêle (à frire) fean – homme feechir – balayeur foargaree – tabac foaros – loyal Rom. gadje – personne non nomade Romani gafa – boiteux galapa – fougère garo ~ goro – taureau gasal – âne gather ~ gathra – père [< Irl. athair ''+ initial ''g-] gaverog – chèvre gawlya – enfant gawp ~ gop – bisou [< Irl. póg ''; par métathèse] gawtcha – couleur gawth – jeune gawthena – jeune ; jeune personne gawthrin – enfant gesthi – juge®? getcha –V. pardonner getchal – le pardon geth – chaud geth –V. retirer ; arrêter ; attendre getool –V. craindre ; trembler ; secouer giligopa – théïère gita – peur glask – herbe glodakh – saleté ; sale glokh shlyee-ukh – enseignant glokh sugadj – médecin glootug – laine gloral – écoute gloree –V. écouter ; entendre glowroag – oreille glyawg – andouille ; lente (pou) glyeeth – montagne goapan – parapluie goathi –V. donner goikhera – petit enfant ; bébé goikhil – tout ; chaque gokhi ~ gokhyi –V. mettre ; placer ; poser goo-op – froid gooth – noir goothena – forgeron ; policier (?) gop – pauvre gopa – pot ; forge ; fourneau gored ~ greid – argent (monnaie) gori –V. mettre ; poser goshta – plein ; beaucoup goveli – vache Graadni – samedi graafsha – maudit ; hanté graaltcha – bienvenue graansha – étranger graanye – anneau : bague graarch – champ ; terres gradum – pour toujours? ; âme ; vie ; esprit gragh ~ graag – rue grakht –V. tremper ; rendre étanche ; retirer grakhton – semaine grakhu –V. se dépêcher grakhul – vers ; en direction de grala – épaule grált'a – salut gramail – comme granail – connaissance (savoir) granko – dindon granlesk – vert granlum – voisin ; cuivre ; assaisonnement, condiment granta – tante granya – ongle granyen – enceinte graro – poulain grasal – âne Grasano – Écossais ; Anglais grashano – maçon graskal – ouvrir / ouvert? gratch – place ; endroit grath – fumer / fumée? gratha – chapeau gratha –V. étouffer graura – été graw – aimer / amour? ; chance grawbaltha – capable grawd – pauvre con ; connard grawder –V. souder grawser – soucoupe grawsi - s'il vous plaît grawsta – satisfait grawth – or ; doré gray – thé graydan – visage graydj – cheveux grayed – pont grayer – foin graykhol – dent graypul – chapelle graysh – de retour graysol – barbe graysub – poêle (à frire) graytcheen – oiseau ; poulet gree-ed – soie greeltchoor – meunier greenlesk – lin greentchoor – dîner greentha ~ greenthus – foire ; marché greenthala – amis greerse – cheveux greesh – coeur greesk – paille greeson – nouvelles greetch – malade greetchi – dîner (repas) greetchyath – maladie greetho – vent ; brise greewa –V. balayer greewog – fée ; lutin greisk – fil (à coudre) grentcha – rapide ; vite gresco – voix grespan –V. montrer ; exhiber grifi – jument ; femelle (animaux) grimleoar – cheminée grimsher – temps ; mois ; saison grinyoag – fenêtre grinysheg – femme folle gripa – souper (repas) gris – fortune ; charme ; âme griso –V. dire la bonne aventure grisoag – barbe grisool – montre (horloge) gritchair – dîner grokhta – neige grolan – bruit grolsa – paresseux grolsinyath – paresse groodj – thé ; plume groola – pomme groona – robe ; toge grooskal – éveillé grooskill – coup de poing ; V. cogner ; donner un coup de poing groosku – pendant (que) grooth – nouveau ; neuf groothi –V. fermer growda – soda growkin – garçon growmug – oeuf growpa – savon gruber – travail [< Irl. ''obair ''+ initial ''gr-] grunim – flocons d'avoine ; céréales (porridge) grunkel – oncle grunsa – cercle de tonneau ou de futailles grup – mèche ; trace grupawn – tasse gruska – sac ou caisse à outils du rétameur gruskal – ouvert ; V. ouvrir gruvog – marché (foire) guris – montre (horloge) gushok – bouilloire gushu – selle (à cheval) gushul – bol gut – fil de fer gweesh – foin ; paille gwilyi –V. se coucher (par terre) ; s'étendre gyal – jaune gyay – avec gyetcha – vingt gyetchum – porte ; portail gyilikhon – livre ; bible gyoar – pénis gyofag – truie gyofan – cheval gyoochra – mendiant haalor – casquette haavari – maison (foyer) hal – à travers hawrum – matin helm – ville hoo –Pro. tu horsk – à travers ; au-delà kadjoag – pierre kam – fils [< Irl. mac] kamag – poule kameir – mère kamreilidj – querelle ; bagarre kant – once (unité de mesure des liquides) kar ~ kay – où kara – barque ; canoé karb – vieille femme ; grand-mère karbu – marché kari –V. acheter ; payer karmush – chemise karnaan – tas de fumier karnag – caleçon karnish – viande kasin – fromage kawb – chou kawlra – couteau kawmpa – camp keihed – chaise keinee – oreilles kena – maison kesig – jument kleetug – mouton kleithon – mur ; barrière ; digue kloodj – plume klootcha – laine klush – facile koali – pied koari – jambe koarig – vulve kogi – navet koi – tenailles koldni – bourgeon kom – prêtre kootchi – un peu ; part ; morceau korib –V. chauffer ; réchauffer kran – ferme (exploitation agricole) kreemoom – mouton kreepukh – chat kreepyin – tabouret krees – selle (à cheval) krimashth – prêtre krishena – personne âgée kroo – forgeron krouder – ficelle ; cordon kroudug – poule ; couche krush – nettoyer ; s'enfuir ; se sauver Gammon kurlim –V. fermer kushti – good Romani kutcher – chat laabi –V. cacher laakon - tabouret laakr – tailleur laask – tabouret laask –V. allumer ; mettre le feu (enflammer) labairth –V. échanger lackeen – girl [< Irl. cailín ''; par métathèse] ladjnyakh – fille ladjram – savon lagprath – poisson lampa – sac lampayid – couverture lanach – route (grande route) lasp – goût lathrum – beurre lawk – voiture laydoag – demoiselle ; jeune femme lee – frais ; différent leespa – plat ; bassine l'esk mwílsha a hu? – comment ça va? liba – sang ligi – église linska – nom loo-oag – nourriture loobeen – tranche de pain look – coin ; angle loorkoag – pour les yeux ; oculaire loorkoag slunya – lunettes de soleil ; spectacle loorp – farine loot – céréales (porridge) losk – tabouret lósped ~ lohsped – marié lub – trou lub a koarig – vagin lud – aveugle Ludjra – Nord ludus – lumière lugil –V. pleurer lumee – toile de tente ; bâche lurhan – chaussures luskaan – hareng ; sardine lutram – prostituée lyag –V. perdre ; oublier lyagun – perte lyart – esprit ; mental lye – blanc lyeema – pou lyeeman – an ; année ; mile (distance) lyeerk – esprit ; intelligence lyeerko – plein d'esprit lyesko – histoire lyibis – doux ; sucré lyim – côté ; bord ; à côté (de) lyishgad – sauteuse (poêle à frire) lyitchen – gens lyivin – moulin ; usine lyogakh – petit garçon lyoor – argent (monnaie) madel – queue makhal ~ makher – église makhon – tasse maksthi – chat Rom. mamyrum – pièce ; chambre mankers – mouchoir manthri – soupe ; potage ; bouillon manyak-norch – ciel ; paradis mark – os marro – si masheen – oie mashoor – marteau mayri – escalier medel – noir medjri –V. porter meeder – diable meederal – diablerie meersroon – châle meeshoag – langue meeshur – ciseaux menthroh – ami merhgin – boîte ou sac à outils du rétameur mhic – honte midjokh – petite chose milesh –V. rester misla – pluie misla-in – pleuvoir misler – médecin misli-in – aller (à) mithni – policier mo ~ mosa –Poss. mon ; ma mong – fou moniker – nom mooreen – vache mooskoag – cuillère mul – femme mundjari – repas muni kon – bonne nuit munika – nom muskro – policier [< Rom. ; Cf. Cant ''musker] mweel – je ; moi mweelsha – me ; moi Mwik – Ouest mwog – cochon myali – doux ; sucré myena – hier myiskon – poitrine myour – gras myouso – danse ; danseur na – dans naak – maille ; lambeau nagat – âne naker – étameur ; rétameur [Cf. Gammon naker, voyou] nap – blanc ; V. traire ; retirer ; ôter nasdjaish – ici ; avec nawk –V. voler ; dérober nawked – volé nawp –V. donner nee – neuf (numéral) neep – jaune ngloo – clou ngyaka – boîte de conserve niba – épingle niba loork – aiguille niba shlyukh – stylo nijesh – négation '' nimpa – pinte nimpeen – épingle nolsk – proche noos – aide ; grâce noos a Daalyon – la grâce ou la volonté de Dieu noospoag – cuillère nulsk – quand nup – derrière nutha – chapeau nyaifin – honte nyochlur – chaîne nyokul – bougie nyugi – livre (monnaie) nyuklyoar – allumette nyurth – maintenant od sharker – balance od(h) – aussi (''too) odd – deux [< Irl. dó ''; métathèse] odd gyetcha – quarante 2x20 oid – beurre oid tcherpu(d) – fromage okht – huit [< Irl. ''ocht] olomi – nuit olsk – après opagrow – magasin ; boutique oura – ville paani – eau Rom. ; lapin ; lièvre Palanthus – Angleterre ; Anglais pek – pain pokkonus – magistrat Rom. Pornuk – Protestant prask – pet raag – voiture raag tchera – locomotive raagli – jardin raaks – sans raark – façon ; manière ; moyen rabaid – casquette rabista – paroisse rablyeen – drap radam – guerre raib – foin raiglan – marteau ; objet métallique raiglum – en fer ; métallique rawnyal – bière ree – roi reek – peigne reepukh – prostituée (fille de joie) Rilanthu – Irlandais Rilanthus – Irlande ; Catholique (Romain) robikin – pluie rodas – porte [< Irl. doras ''; par métathèse] shaaka ~ shaakr – quatre (numéral) shaakr – frère shako – péché shang –V. réfléchir ; comprendre shangar – serpent ; anguille shant – pinte sharag – bisou sharagi – soldat shark – tranche ; V. couper sharker – ciseaux ; hache sharog – rouge ; roux (rouquin) sharpog – garçon sharu – quart shay – six (numéral) [Cf. Manx shey''] shaykar – soeur sheeka – trois (numéral) sheltoo ~ sheltu – sept (numéral) sherkoo – fille (daughter) Shisher – Irlandais shkrawkh – arbre shlaaka – cape shlee-a – cuir shloahya – cendres shlug – cloche shlyaima – grenouille shlyee-ukh – lecture ; V. lire shooka – cinq (numéral) shooka gyetcha – cent 5x20 (numéral) shorik – clef shrug – pichet shrugu – tacheté ; moucheté shudjail – bouteille shukhar ~ shrokar – clef shum –V. posséder shural – course ; qui court ; rapide shuri –V. courir shuri-er – coureur shushei – lapin Rom. sibleen – garçon sikdoor – médecin simi – brouillon Rom. sinawl – bière sinta – pinte siskaar – soeur [déformation de sister] skaiv – poisson skaiv shrugu – truite skawfer – argent (métal) skeit – transporté skipsy – panier Rom. sklawtakh – thé skoabug – bateau skoap – ouvert skoich – bouton skok – eau skolya –V. savoir ; connaître skolyami – savant ; connaisseur skrakho – arbre ; buisson skrawl – décent skreen –V. contrefaire ; falsifier skrubol – puits skudal – hareng skukar – cinq (numéral) skurik – sou ; pièce de monnaie skurlum –V. brûler slaahog – rat slaask – cadenas ; serrure slaaska – ceinture slaasker – serrurier slaatha – plat ; assiette slang – chaîne slee – loi slesker – fermier slim –V. slokha – pourri sloofa – bois ; en bois sloon – lundi sloopen – montre ; horloge slooya – suie ; noir de fumée ; carbone slosk – cuisine slug –V. tomber ; laisser tomber ; perdre slukhul – bois vert ; petit bois ; cadavre slum dorahóg – bonsoir slum hawrum – bonjour slunya – verre (à boire) smakh –V. cracher smawlkera – cuillère en bois smentena – crème fraîche Rom. ; mot emprunté aux langues slaves smugal – enclume snail – aiguille ; jonc snailee – bouquet de joncs solk (away) – V. délivrer soolya – autour (de) soopla – peu ; quelques ; paire ; plusieurs soork – cheveux sori – enterrement sorm – bleu sorsh – résine spurk – forniquer ; draguer ; caresser spurkera – amant ; dragueur sraakh – gateau sraapa – cordon ; ficelle sragaasta – petit-déjeûner sragon – en tissu sramal – voler ; dérober sramaler – voleur sraskeen – plat (dish) srat – porte ; portail sreedja – vin sreedug – royaume ; règne sreego – roi sreek ~ sraik – fini ; terminé sreelik – roue sreentul – ami sreepa – bouton sreesh – semaine sringan – boire srittel ~ shrittel – bouilloire sroapa – cordon ; ficelle sroapa raiglum – chaîne sroidjan – matin srothar – clef srowmaid – minute srug – pichet srunta – pinte srurd – table staal –V. arrêter ; cesser staan – étain stafa – long ; tard ; éloigné stafa tapa hu – longue vie à toi stall – pension stamera –V. cracher stchaimon – rat stcheema® – pipe ; cornemuse ; V. fumer la pipe stcheemon ~ shtcheemon – cou ; trachée stedi –V. se tenir ; être debout sthafara – prière ; bénédiction sthafaris – prières ; bénédictions stiff – papier Gammon stokha – doux streepukh – traînée ; fille de joie streihmed – an ; année stretch – an ; année Gammon strides – pantalon Rom.? strumple – paille sturth – dans ; dedans suba – bafouillage ; babillage subakh – sanglier suboal – bouteille ; flasque sudj –V. mélanger ; mêler sudjata – compagnie sueblik – garçon sugadj – professionnel ; éduqué sugoo – guerre ; bataille suggo – malin ; drôle ; amusant sugoon – lard sulyan – petit enfant ; bébé sumadj – minute ; moment sumoal – voleur ; V. voler sup – peu surdu – commerce surgon – bonne affaire ; aubaine ; occasion surgu – épine ; marché ; mer surk –V. pendre surkha – las ; fatigué surthul – charrue sushgad – petit pot ; petite marmitte swudal – noble swurk –V. chanter swurkera – chanteur swurkin – chanson ; air ; mélodie swurth – sur ; dessus ; au dessus (de) taddy – le mal talosk – jour taryin – corde tashi –V. lire tawn – jour tawn – plein ; petit tchairp –V. cuisiner ; bouillir tchairpin – doigt ; orteil tchait – chose that raark – dans ce cas ; ensuite tchelp –V. bouillir tcherpa – cuisinier tchini – feu ; flamme tcholi –V. suivre tchookh – vêtements thaadjir – fort ; dur thaadjirath – force tharpoan – céréales (porridge) thawpa – vivant thera – feu thirpa – hâillon ; chiffon thoam-gaater – grand-père thoamaan – beaucoup thomiath – grandeur ; grande taille thoo – tu ; toi [Cf. Irl. tú ; Angl. thou] thopa – brave ; courageux thoork – en haut threep – goutte threepus – combat thribli – clan tirpoag – hâillon ; chiffon toarog – clochard toork – temps turan – tranche de pain turri –V. pardonner ugum – à côté de moi ukh – nécessité ; besoin vonger – argent (monnaie) waddler – canard warth – un (numéral) wedj – argent (monnaie) wobbler – chèvre yaidug – jeune femme ; demoiselle yeerth – encore ; de nouveau yergan – étain yoarum – lait yoor – horloge Rom. _ Zlang! ~ 2015 Catégorie:Argots Catégorie:Nomades Catégorie:Roms